1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particular to an electronic device having a mounting structure for the data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer equipments available these days require data storage devices in order to store a variety of information. In most cases, users apply screw directly to hold the data storage device in the case of the computer equipment. For optimization of the use of a limited space, generally a plurality of data storage devices are stacked in a bracket or mounted in a rack.
However, such approach is time-consuming and inconvenient in terms of installation or removal the data storage devices due to a restricted and limited space. Given that effectiveness is crucial, more time spent on the installation or removal of the data storage devices is not considered to be cost effective.
Therefore, to develop methods for installing and removing the data storage devices quickly becomes a challenge to the related industries.